The present invention relates to a process for bonding an electric component to a block or set of connecting tags. It also relates to a machine and tape for carrying out this operation. More particularly, it relates to a process for bonding a series of juxtaposed connecting terminals or pads of an electric component to a block of connecting tags, one tag per terminal, by the application of a bonding tool to the respectively superposed tags and terminals.
This process is frequently used for bonding an integrated circuit onto a block of connecting tags. In this case it is known as ILB (Inner Lead Bonding).